Mikasa Ackerman/Miscelánea
Listado de nombres por traducciones Manga * Kodansha USA = Mikasa Ackerman * Norma Editorial/Panini Manga = Mikasa Ackerman Anime * Funimation = Mikasa Ackermann * Doblaje español = Mikasa Ackerman Galerías Manga Mikasa_Ackerman_854_manga.png|Aspecto actual de Mikasa Mikasa manga.png|Mikasa en el año 851 Mikasa_Ackerman_850_(manga).png|Mikasa en el año 850 Mikasa 845 (manga).png|Mikasa en el año 845 Mikasa inherits her mark.png|Mikasa recibe la marca de su familia. Child Mikasa Ackerman and kidnappers.png|Mikasa en manos de los secuestradores. Child Mikasa Ackerman attacks kidnapper.png|Mikasa despierta su poder. Eren wraps his scarf around Mikasa.jpg|Eren le regala su bufanda a Mikasa. Some of the top ten graduates of the 104th.png|Mikasa ocupa el primer lugar en el top 10 de la Tropa de Reclutas. Armin cries as he faces Mikasa.png|Mikasa se entera de la muerte de Eren. Mikasa embraces Eren.jpg|Mikasa encuentra vivo a Eren. Mikasa protecting Eren and Armin manga.png|Mikasa protege a Eren y a Armin. Eren attacks Mikasa.png|Mikasa esquiva el ataque de Eren. Mikasa watches levi beat Eren manga.png|Mikasa se enoja al ver como Levi golpea a Eren. Joining the Scouting Legion.png|Mikasa se une al Cuerpo de Exploración. Mikasa llega a donde esta Eren y la Mujer Titan.jpg|Mikasa persigue a la Titán Hembra. Mikasa fights the female titan.jpg|Mikasa distrae a la Titán Hembra. Mikasa readies her blade.jpg|Mikasa reta a Annie. The Female Titan defeated.jpg|Mikasa detiene a Annie. Colossus Titans character image.png|Mikasa encuentra a un titán dentro del muro. Mikasa saves Historia.jpg|Mikasa salva a Historia. Mikasa protege a Eren de Reiner.png|Mikasa ataca a Reiner. Mikasa attacks Bertolt.jpg|Mikasa ataca a Bertolt. Mikasa attacks Armored Titan.png|Mikasa ataca al Titán Acorazado. Mikasa slashes Ymir.png|Mikasa ataca a Ymir. Eren protects Mikasa.png|Eren protege a Mikasa. Mikasa wounded on wall.png|Mikasa en una camilla. Reborn Levi Squad.png|Mikasa en el nuevo escuadron Levi. Mikasa and Levi on the Roof.png|Mikasa y Levi en los tejados. Mikasa captures Dimo Reeves.png|Mikasa captura a Dimo Reeves. Mikasa tries to save Jean.png|Mikasa intenta salvar a Jean. Mikasa and Levi capture Marlo and Hitch.png|Mikasa captura a Hitch Dreyse. Mikasa shocked at Kenny's last name.png|Mikasa sorprendida al escuchar el apellido de Kenny. Mikasa remembers her parents.jpg|Mikasa recuerda a sus padres. Levi and Mikasa attack the Reiss Chapel.png|Mikasa y Levi atacando en la Capilla Reiss. Mikasa saves Historia.png|Mikasa salva a Historia. Eren talks with Historia.png|Mikasa frente a Eren e Historia. Armin enthusiastically speaks about seeing the ocean.png|Armin le recuerda a Eren su sueño de ver el océano. The soldiers are prepared.jpg|Mikasa se prepara para la operación de recaptura. Eren seals the breach.jpg|Mikasa observa a Eren sellando el agujero. Mikasa and Hange attack Reiner with the Thunder Spears.jpg|Mikasa y Hange atacan a Reiner. Mikasa tries to kill Bertolt.png|Mikasa intenta matar a Bertolt. Bertolt deflects Mikasa's attack with hot steam.png|Mikasa es repelida por el vapor caliente del Titán Colosal. Mikasa defeats Reiner.png|Mikasa derrota a Reiner. Mikasa holds down Levi.png|Mikasa derriba a Levi. Return to the Basement.jpg|Mikasa y Eren vuelven a casa. Hange Levi Eren and Mikasa see the photograph.png|Mikasa observa una "fotografia". Mikasa refuses to accept.png|Mikasa triste al saber que sus seres queridos eventualmente morirán. Mikasa and Armin experience the ocean.png|Mikasa siente el agua del mar. Mikasa attacks the War Hammer Titan with Thunder Spears.png|Mikasa se prepara para atacar al Titán Martillo de Guerra. Mikasa questions Eren about his killing of civilians.png|Mikasa cuestiona a Eren por sus acciones. Mikasa and Eren evade the War Hammer Titan's counterattack.png|Mikasa esquiva el ataque del Martillo de Guerra. Mikasa strikes the Jaw Titan with a Thunder Spear.png|Mikasa detiene al Titán Mandibula. Galliard lunges at Mikasa.png|Mikasa prepara sus cuchillas. Mikasa cripples Jaw Titan.png|Mikasa incapacita al Titán Mandibula. Anime Mikasa Ackerman (anime).png|Aspecto actual de Mikasa Mikasa 845 (anime).png|Mikasa en el año 845 The Ackermann family.png|Mikasa junto a sus padres. The kidnappers argue.png|Mikasa secuestrada. Mikasa with the knife.png|Mikasa despierta su poder. Mikasa receives the red scarf.png|Eren le regala su bufanda a Mikasa. Yeager family.png|Mikasa junto a la familia Jaeger. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa see the Colossus Titan.png|Mikasa observa al Titán Colosal. Mikasa during the military training.png|Mikasa durante su entrenamiento. Mikasa's protective attitude towards Eren.png|Mikasa se preocupa por Eren. Mikasa Stops a Titan.png|Mikasa elimina a un titán. Mikasa Threatens Dimo.png|Mikasa confronta a Dimo Reeves. Mikasa displays her strength.png|Mikasa exhibe su fuerza. Mikasa recalls the moment.png|Mikasa observa a un titán exentrico que ataca a otros titanes. Crying Mikasa and Eren.png|Mikasa llora al ver que Eren sigue vivo. Mikasa protege a eren.png|Mikasa protege a Eren. Mikasa tries to talk to Eren.png|Mikasa intenta razonar con Eren. Eren Attacks Mikasa Anime.png|Mikasa esquiva el ataque de Eren. Mikasa and Armin followed by Titan Eren.png|Mikasa y Armin protegen a Eren de otros titanes. Mikasa mira a Riko.jpg|En el juicio de Eren. MIKASA.jpg|Mikasa se enoja al ver como Levi golpea a Eren. New Survey Corps members.png|Mikasa se une al Cuerpo de Exploración. Mikasa's anger with Levi's actions.png|Mikasa le promete a Eren que hará pagar a Levi por lo que hizo en el juicio. Mikasa ready to battle Annie one more time.png|Mikasa reta a Annie. Mikasa questions Eren.png|Mikasa cuestiona a Eren. Mikasa intercepts Annie.png|Mikasa detiene a Annie. Mikasa attacks Reiner and Bertholdt.jpg|Mikasa ataca a Reiner y a Bertolt. Mikasa's sadness.png|Mikasa frustrada al no poder ayudar a Eren. Mikasa and Armin eating military biscuits.png|Mikasa y Armin comiendo antes de perseguir a Eren. Mikasa's glare.png|La ira de Mikasa reflejada en sus ojos. Mikasa thanks Eren.png|Mikasa le da las gracias a Eren. Mikasa thanks Eren for the scarf.png|Mikasa le agradece a Eren por darle la bufanda. En otros medios Mikasa (AOT 2).png|En Attack on Titan 2 Mikasa (LG).png|En el manga de Lost Girls Mikasa niña (LG).png|De niña en Lost Girls Mikasa secundaria titan (anime).png|En Secundaria Titán (anime) Mikasa secundaria titan (manga).png|En Secundaria Titán (manga) Mikasa (Live-Action).png|En el Live Action Categoría:Galerías de personajes